mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Brandao vs. Joey Gambino
After the fight, Joey Gambino was cut from the UFC. The Fight The first round began. The Brazilian crowd sang, Brandao landed a high kick and pounded with rights under. "That's it!" Gambino was back up calmly. 4:35. The crowd sang. "It looked like he was done." Gambino looks fine. 4:15. They circled. Brandao landed a leg kick and checked an inside kick. Gambino blocked a high kick and a side kick there. He landed a hard leg kick. 3:35. Gambino blocked a hard high kick. He landed a blocked one himself. 3:15. Gambino landed a jab there and dodged a high kick. 3:00. The crowd chanted "Diego" and he landed a right and missed a high kick. He landed a side kick. 2:35 left. Gambino landed a nice straight right. He landed a hard leg kick and a right. 2:15. Brandao landed a leg kick, and they clinched. Brandao stuffed a single. 2:00 as he kneed the body. Gambino replied and ate one to the head. Brandao got a single slam of his own to cheers, to side control. Damn. Nice. 1:35. Brandao landed four right elbows. The crowd chanted something. Gambino regained half-guard defending mount. Brandao worked lefts to the body with 1:15 left. 1:00. More lefts. A right hand. A left. Gambino regained guard there. Gambino landed an upkick and stood blocking a hard high kick there. 35. Gambino landed a good left hook cutting Brandao and landed an inside kick and a spinning back kick, ate a left hook, Brandao stuffed a double. The first round ended. 10-9 Brandao but good round. The second round began. Brandao resembles a young Aldo. Gambino blocked a high kick and another. Gambino landed a nice one-two and a blocked spinning back kick and a blocked jumping front kick. 4:30 left. Brandao landed a checked leg kick, faked the Superman punch there. 4:15. Brandao dropped Gambino with a huge right. 4:00 as Brandao's holding him down. Side control. The crowd chanted Diego, Brandao mounted. A foot's caught actually. Gambino regained half-guard. 3:35. Nice chin. Gambino regained guard, 3:15. Brandao landed a right elbow and a left elbow. 3:00. Brandao landed a right elbow and a big left elbow. A big right elbow missed and hit the mat hard. Gambino worked an armbar, Brandao escaped. 2:35 left as Brandao kicked the leg. He let him up. 2:15. Brandao landed a left to the body and a leg kick, he defended a double to the clinch. 2:00 as Brandao kneed the thigh, ate one to the body. Brandao worked a double. He slammed Gambino to guard. 1:35. Brandao landed a right. 1:15. Gambino's locking him up. The ref stood them up. 1:00 left. Joe disagreed. Brandao blocked a high kick. Brandao landed a slick right inverted elbow. 35 as he blocked a high kick. Brandao's getting cocky. Gambino's nose looks a bit bloody. 15. Brandao landed a short counter left elbow and missed a spinning back fist, the second round ended, 10-9 Brandao. The third round began. Gambino landed a jab. The crowd chanted Diego. 4:35. Gambino landed a jab. "Breathe Joey!" 4:15. Gambino landed a jab, hard straight punches thrown here. 4:00. Gambino landed a body kick and was dropped by a counter right, Brandao was fired up beckoning for Gambino to get up and he did get up, wow. 3:35. The crowd was fired up too. Gambino worked a single and Brandao defended it to the clinch. 3:15. Brandao got a trip to guard. 3:00. Brandao worked the body with rights. More. More and a nice right elbow. Hard lefts to the body. 2:35 with a left elbow. Rights to the body. Lefts. A left elbow. More lefts. 2:15. A short left elbow there. He defended an armbar. Gambino locked a triangle. 2:00 with several right hammerfists, Brandao passed out to side control. Joey regained half-guard. He landed right hammerfists to the body and ssaid "yes sir" to the ref. The ref stood them up. 1:30. Brandao blocked a high kick. 1:15. 1:00. Gambino landed a jab. "Diego, simulation!" Gambino landed a straight right. 35. Gambino landed a right to the body and a left hook, Brandao landed a counter right, beckoned, nice head movement. Cocky. He's waving his hands for the crowd and dancing, more. 15. More. More hand waving as Gambino pursues him. Brandao dancing sideways. The third round ended. 10-9 Brandao. 30-27 Brandao. Yep, UD.